My Green Eyed Baby
by sbry
Summary: When Edward and Bella are on the way to the Cullen's house they run into a vampire. This vampire will change their lives. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Baby

BPOV

Edward was driving his Volvo down an old winding road. We had just come back from the meadow and were going to his house. As we turned the last bend in the road a vampire was standing there. Edward hit the brakes and I flew, jerking into my seat belt. As Edward was inspecting me, the vampire opened Edward's door. There was a blinding light and I couldn't see. I could hear Edward yell in shock and fear. The light began to dim and the vampire that once stood at the car door was gone.

When I turned to look at Edward I found a 14 month old baby in his seat. He had bronze hair and green eyes. When he noticed me he started clapping.

"La…la…la," he chanted. If I wasn't so freaked out it would have been cute. I didn't know how to approach this situation, I felt like I was on an episode of Punk'd and was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out. When no one appeared a couple of minutes later I realized this was really happening. My fiancee had been turned into a baby and I had no clue what to do.

Edward, unaware of my mental breakdown, began to screech to get my attention. I turned to him and picked him up out of his seat. Once I had him in my arms, he rested his head on my chest and began to doze off. I looked over him as he slept. Edward was a beautiful baby; with a cute button nose, chubby legs and little round tummy. His bronze hair still stuck up in every direction and he had that fresh baby smell.

As he dozed I got in the driver's seat and started the car. _How the heck am I supposed to get to the Cullen's house,_ I wondered? I searched everywhere for Edward's cell phone but couldn't find it.

As I put the car into drive Edward's diaper started vibrating. _Seriously_ I thought. _You have got to be kidding me_. The whole time it was in his diaper. I put my hand down his diaper and pulled out the phone. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Hello"?


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Edward

_Previously on My Green Eyed Baby: __I put my hand down his diaper and pulled out the phone. I took a deep breath before I answered._

_"Hello"? _

BPOV

"BELLA!", Emmett boomed into the phone.

"Yes Emmett", I asked.

"Can you see if there's a car seat in Edward's trunk?"

"Why would there be a car seat in Edward's Volvo?"

"Well I originally thought it was a dog seat but it turns out it's a baby car seat".

"Why would you need a dog seat?"

"I brought it so when Jake needs a ride home he can sit in it". I slapped my forehead in disbelief. Emmett is so dumb sometimes.

"Why would he need a ride home if he can shift into a werewolf?"

"Oh yes… now that I think about it my idea seems dumb. Oh well", he said and hung up.

Thank god Emmett called. I checked the trunk and to my relief there was a car seat. I set up the car seat and put Edward in it. He was lightly snoring and twitching in his sleep. He was so adorable. After everything was secure I took off to the Cullen's house.

I pulled up to the house and got Edward from the backseat. He finally woke up when we reached the front door. As I raised my hand to knock on the door it flew open revealing Esme.

"Bella it's so nice to see you." She looked around. "Where's Edward?" Edward hearing his name started clapping.

"Ma… ma…ma," He cooed. I kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Bella where did you get that baby," she asked.

"Esme, this is Edward. I don't know what happened," I said. I told Esme what happened on the drive home. After I told her she got up and called Carlisle.

* * *

><p>EmmettPOV<p>

We were all hunting when Carlisle got a call from Esme. She sounded pretty frantic so we decided to cut our trip short. We automatically assumed that Bella was hurt or something because of the call. We rushed home and I slammed into the house first. Looking around for any signs of danger. As I did a 360 I heard a babyish squeal. I turned to the noise. Sitting on the couch was Bella with a baby. I continued looking for the source of the noise. _I am pretty sure I heard a baby_ I thought.

"Emmett what are you looking for," Bella asked bouncing a baby in her lap.

"I swear to Carlisle I heard a baby giggling," I said scratching my head. I gave up and sat down next to Bella. The baby in her lap was cute. He looked kind of like Edward. _Wait a minute_ I thought _Bella's holding a baby_.

"I found it!" pointing at the baby. He stated giggling at me. I poked him in his little pudgy tummy. To my shock he slapped me in the face. Bella started to giggle at my face. The baby noticed Bella laughing and focused on her boobs. Why that little pervert! What he did next shocked me.

He stood up in Bella's lap and started patting her boobs. Bella turned deep red when he did this. I started laughing so hard I fell off the couch. The rest of the family had arrived when he started hitting Bella's boobs.

"What a little pervert," I guffawed. Bella turned and glared at me. Then she looked down at the baby.

"Stop, Edward. I fed you like 10 minutes ago." Baby Edward's lower lip started trembling when Bella said this. Hold up did she just call the baby Edward. When I looked more closely I could see the uncanny differences between Edward and the baby. I finally observed the room and wondered.

"Where's Edward?"


	3. Chapter 3

Complications

_Previously on My Green Eyed Baby: Hold up did she just call the baby Edward. When I looked more closely I could see the uncanny differences between Edward and the baby. I finally observed the room and wondered._

_"Where's Edward?"_

BPOV

After I explained what happened to the rest of the Cullen's shock and wonder ran through the room. Carlisle began pacing the room and running his hand through his hair.

"Did you see what this vampire looked like?" Carlisle asked.

"He was tall, blonde, topaz eyes, and was wearing all black," I responded.

"I'll go call some friends to see if they've seen him". Carlilse left the room to go make some calls and research. Edward who was sitting in my lap started bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. Everyone looked at him with questioning expressions. He started pointing at his piano.

"You want the piano, Edward?" Esme asked. Edward nodded his head. I picked him up and sat on the bench. I lifted the lid and pressed a button. Edward started to giggle when a C played. He then started banging his tiny hands on the keys.

"Oh! No Edward," Esme scolded. Edward stopped "playing" the piano and started crying. He buried his face in my shirt and sobbed. Esme looked horrified and upset. I picked up him up and cradled him.

"Esme its ok he's probably tired anyway," I whispered. I carried Edward up the stairs and laid him down. Soon Edward stopped crying. I fed and burped him then I put him down to sleep. He was out like a light. I poked him and he didn't even move. If I didn't see his chest moving I would think he was dead. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" I said.

"We were discussing what's going to happen with Edward," Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward can't stay here," Alice said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because we're too dangerous for a toddler to be around and he still needs the nutrients from breast milk which we can't supply," Carlisle stated.

"But what am I supposed to tell Charlie?"

"Tell him that Edward's long lost nephew needs to stay with you because our house is being renovated and were on vacation. Edward asked if you could watch little Edward because he had a family emergency."

I thought out the reason for having a baby and it seemed plausible. I looked at the solemn faces and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it," I said. I climbed the stairs and picked up Edward. When I came back down the stairs Alice was holding a blue baby bag. She gave it to me and kissed Edward's head.

"Bye guys," I whispered knowing they would hear me. I walked to the Volvo and buckled Edward in the car seat. I started the car and drove off to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie

BPOV

I slowly pulled up into the driveway and reluctantly turned the car off. I saw Charlie peeking through the curtains from the living room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't freak. I got out the car and got Edward from the back. Luckily, he was still sleeping. As I climbed the porch I saw Charlie move from the window. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie asked. I rolled my eyes. _No it's the boogeyman_ I thought. I walked into the kitchen and heated up a bottle for Edward.

"Yes dad, it's me" I called out. I heard him get off the couch and walk towards the kitchen. _Crap_ I thought. Charlie walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Why the hell do you have a baby in your arms?"

"Well… you see… Edward's long lost nephew needs to stay with us… because the Cullen's house is being renovated and… they're on vacation. Edward asked if I could watch little Edward because he had a family emergency."

"And you said yes?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. They do so many things for me when they don't have to," I stated. Charlie muttered something underneath his breathe. He paced back and forth then finally sighed.

"Okay… I guess he can stay. I'll go get the crib from the attic." He said and walked upstairs. As soon as Charlie left Edward began to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes revealing two beautiful emerald green orbs. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was so cute being all observant. I kissed his cute little nose. He giggled and kissed my nose, too. I grabbed the bottle from the stove and tested. When it was the right temperature I gave it to Edward.

He started sucking the bottle like it was mountain lion blood or something. It was so adorable. Charlie came back downstairs while I was burping Edward. He stopped and stared.

"Wow he looks so much like Edward," he said. I rocked Edward back and forth.

"Yes I know it's kind of uncanny." I stated. Edward saw Charlie and reached for him. Charlie looked surprised. He then looked nervous when I placed Edward in his arms. Watching Edward and Charlie interact made me want a child of my own. Edward can't give me that but I still love him. Soon Edward's eyes began to droop but the smile on Charlie and his face remained.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I know you were expecting another chapter. I have decided to put my story on hiatus until I finish my final and freshmen year. Don't worry you will probably get an update in 2 weeks. I need to put my priorities first before I continue writing. Please No Flames! My education comes first no matter what you say. See you soon.

Love,

sbry


	6. Chapter 6

What to Do About School? 

AN: **Hey guys I'm back as you can tell and I'm starting My Green Eyed Baby back up. School is officially over. I have survived freshmen year and ready to start sophomore year. Congratulations to anyone who graduated Class of 2011.**

Previously on My Green Eyed Baby:

"_Yes I know it's kind of uncanny." I stated. Edward saw Charlie and reached for him. Charlie looked surprised. He then looked nervous when I placed Edward in his arms. Watching Edward and Charlie interact made me want a child of my own. Edward can't give me that but I still love him. Soon Edward's eyes began to droop but the smile on Charlie and his face remained._

BPOV

I carried Edward slowly up the stairs, without tripping (success!). While I was feeding Edward, Charlie set up my crib from when I was a baby. I hope Edward has nothing against the color purple. I changed him to some cute little pajamas that were green. I then laid him down the crib and covered him with a blanket. I set up the baby monitors and got ready for bed. As I began to drift off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder…How long was this going to last?

* * *

><p><em>Don't be drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're lebanese, you're orient  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'Cause baby, you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_  
><em>lesbian, transgendered life<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to survive<em>  
><em>No matter black, white or beige<em>  
><em>chola or orient made<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave<em>

Lady Gaga blasted through my speakers at 6 in the morning effectively waking me and Edward up. I rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Edward who was crying from being startled started to laugh at me. What is it with babies laughing at other people's pain? As I got up Charlie came bursting through the door looking around the room.

"Thank God, I thought Edward tried to get out the crib like you used to do," he sighed in relief. I looked him strangely.

"I used to climb out the crib when I was younger," I asked. Charlie looked at me and started laughing.

"The key word should be tried you were clumsy then just like you are. If Renee or I slept too long you would try to climb out the crib. In the process you would fall and smack your head waking up the whole house with your screams". I scowled at him. Edward began laughing at Charlie.

"See even mini Edward thinks it's funny," he wheezed.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically.

After that embarrassing wake up call I got Edward and I ready for school. I dressed Edward in a long sleeved t-shirt and denim jeans with black converse. He looked so cute I could eat him up. After Edward was dressed and fed I changed into blue skinny jeans, white doc martens, and a green v neck long sleeved shirt. I tried to comb Edward's hair but strangely it kept popping back up.

* * *

><p>As Edward and drove into school everyone stared and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the Volvo. As I stepped out I heard whispers.<p>

_OMG! Edward actually let her drive his car. They must be really serious. I have never seen his siblings drive his car._

_Yes! Cullen isn't here today. I get Bella all to myself._

I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the back door. I unbuckled Edward from his car seat and paced him in the stroller Alice conveniently put in Edward's trunk. I grabbed his diaper bag and place it on the bottom of the stroller. I ignored the whispers that were filtering through the parking lot, locked the doors, and pushed Edward to the main office.

When I entered the office Mrs. Cope looked up at Edward and I. Confusion flickered through her eyes then recognition.

"Ah yes Mrs. Cullen called saying you would be bringing Edward's nephew to class with you until further notice," she stated. "Let me get you a pass for your teachers". She rummaged through her paper until she found and it passed it to me. "Have a nice day dear," she called as I left the office.

I wonder how the school day would go.

Edward's pajamas:

.com/kids-baby/baby-pajamas/gap-green-stripe-footed-tp_

Edward's shirt:

.net/sits_na/image/AADY_/Sites-Carters-Site/Sites-carters_master_catalog/default/v1308640240319/images/225A002_?sw=235&sh=235&q=80.0

Edward's shoes:

.com/dp/B002TN2GSK/ref=asc_df_B002TN2GSK1488956?smid=A3MS1I85ZQ44M2&tag=nextagusmp0352627-20&linkCode=asn&creative=395105&creativeASIN=B002TN2GSK


	7. Chapter 7

Kicking Butt and Taking Names

_Previously on My Green Eyed Baby: "Ah yes Mrs. Cullen called saying you would be bringing Edward's nephew to class with you until further notice," she stated. "Let me get you a pass for your teachers". She rummaged through her papers until she found and it passed it to me. "Have a nice day dear," she called as I left the office._

_I wonder how the school day would go._

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As I pushed Edward's stroller down the hall I heard all kinds of rumors. Some seemed plausible while others seemed downright ridiculous.

"_I heard the baby's really Edward's and that's why he left her in the fall because she was pregnant"._

_"Well, I heard Edward knocked her up and took off the only reason he came back because she threatened him with paying child support"._

_"That baby's not even Edward's it's actually his long lost nephew that Bella's taking care of"._

At least someone got the story right because some of the rumors didn't even make sense. But then again when do they ever. I pushed Edward to my first class Spanish. Ugh! Just great I have this class with Jessica she's probably going to talk my ear off. I sat down in my regular seat and turned the stroller so Edward faced me. I started giggling when I saw his face. He looked grumpy and bored kind of like an old man.

I handed Edward a plastic ring to chew on and waited for class to start. Before the bell rang Senora Sanchez stepped into the room. She gave the class worksheets to work on for the period I finished 10 minutes before the class was over. Unfortunately so did Jessica. For a second I thought she would leave me alone. For a second. As soon as she handed in the paper she started blabbering in my ear.

"Wow! That baby looks a lot like Edward. I mean a lot. It's like a little miniature Edward. That's really strange. Wow! Look at those eyes they are absolutely gorgeous. I have never, I mean never, seen such green eyes. It's like they could penetrate your soul or something. And look at that hair. He even has Edward's sex hair. He is so cute I just want to eat him up. Aww he's so adorable", she whispered loudly.

Edward must have gotten very aggravated with her voice because all I saw was the plastic ring flying through the air and a screech from Jessica. When I turned I busted out laughing. Jessica had a red mark on her forehead and baby drool dripping down her shirt. Her mouth was dropped open and her eyes huge. Edward was the polar opposite he was smiling and gurgling, kicking his tiny feet around.

As soon as the bell rang I zoomed out of the classroom. I raced down the halls to History with Mr. Withers. He was a kind old man who was in love with history. We were currently learning about Greek Mythology. Which I love to pieces. Luckily Jessica wasn't in this class but Lauren Mallory was.

Towards the end of class Lauren started ragging on Edward and I. First she started whispering but then became increasingly loud when I ignored her. Edward seeming to understand what she was saying started kicking his feet around. The more she taunted the harder he kicked. Sadly, Lauren made the mistake of saying Edward didn't love me or his "nephew". The force of Edward's kicking sent his shoe flying across the classroom and hitting Lauren right in the nose. Her fake nose immediately started bleeding profusely.

"Hey Lauren", I called out. "Looks like you're going to need another bad nose job", I laughed.

She screamed like a banshee and ran out the classroom like her ass was on her fire. Edward thinking that hurting other people was funny began laughing, _again_. A lot of people began cheering for Edward apparently I wasn't the only Lauren ragged on. After a mess in art, apparently Edward wanted to paint me a picture. I must admit it was cute until he started smacking his little hands in the paint and putting them all over me. I now looked like a collage of handprints. Strangely, Edward didn't get a single drop of paint on him.

Lunch time, I dreaded lunch time this is when Mike would think I was available because Edward wasn't here. So this is how it turned out Mike went to the nurse and I had to spank Edward. Mike thinking it would impress me that he's good with babies decided to play with Edward. They started playing patty cake which wasn't so bad until Mike started teasing Edward. Edward no longer enjoying the game began "missing" Mike's hands and hitting him in the face. Mike thinking it was joke moved his hands causing Edward to hit him in the eye.

I had a feeling Edward planned this whole thing but when he started laughing I took him outside and gave him a spanking. That was the third time he hurt someone intentionally and I would not tolerate it anymore. After 20 minutes of crying and 30 minutes of sulking Edward cheered up. Thankfully school was over because I had study hall at the end of the day. As I loaded Edward back into the car I couldn't help but think… Thank God! School is over for the day!

**AN: Some of you said the links didn't work so I will put them on my profile you are welcomed to take a look.**


	8. Chapter 8

Food Fight

_Previously on My Green Eyed Baby:_ _I had a feeling Edward planned this whole thing but when he started laughing I took him outside and gave him a spanking. That was the third time he hurt someone intentionally and I would not tolerate it anymore. After 20 minutes of crying and 30 minutes of sulking Edward cheered up. Thankfully school was over because I had study hall at the end of the day. As I loaded Edward back into the car I couldn't help but think… Thank God! School is over for the day!_

BPOV

I drove the Volvo home extra slowly. I glanced in the rear view mirror, above Edward's crazy hair was a baby on board sign. Edward was being Edward, looking like a grumpy old man bored stiff. Hmm, maybe he's constipated. Yes, that could be the problem. I pulled into the driveway and got Edward out. He looked at everything in wonder and awe. Ah, the attention span of a baby.

I put Edward into a play pen full of educational toys and started my homework. Mr. Banner was a beast in Chemistry. I finished my homework in an hour and a half. I then turned my attention to Edward. He was playing with his foot. Babies are so flexible somehow they can stick their foot in their mouth. I got dinner started for Charlie and me and mashed up some baby food for Edward. I gave him a bottle and put him in a high chair. As I started cooking I plugged my iPod in my speakers and put my favorite song on.

_Why do you build me up (Build me up)  
>Buttercup baby just to<br>let me down (Let me down)  
>And mess me around<br>And then worst of all (Worst of all)  
>You never call baby<br>When you say you will (Say you will)  
>But I love you still<br>I need you (I need you)  
>More than anyone darlin'<br>You know that I have from the start_

I started moving my hips to the beat of the song as I worked. Checking on Edward every five minutes just to make sure he was doing okay.

_So build me up (Build me up)  
>Buttercup<br>Don't break my heart  
>I'll be over at ten<br>You tell me time and again  
>But you're late<br>I wait around and then  
>I went to the door<br>I can't take any more  
>It's not you<br>You let me down again_

_Baby Baby_  
><em>Try to find a little time<em>  
><em>And I'll make you happy<em>  
><em>I'll be home<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting beside the phone<em>  
><em>Waiting for you.<em>

I began slowly dancing as the song picked up. When I turned around I saw Edward trying to dance in his high chair. It was quite a sight. I danced over to him and picked him up and began dancing with him.

_Why do you build me up...  
>To you I'm a toy<br>But I could be the boy  
>You adore<br>If you'd just let me know  
>Although you're untrue<br>I'm attracted to you  
>All the more<br>Why do I need you so Baby Baby..._

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Why do build me up...<em>

When the song ended I placed Edward back in his high chair and continued cooking. I was almost finished when The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga started playing.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight <em>

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love_

I felt that the lyrics described Edward and mine's relationship from my point of view.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_  
><em>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight<em>  
><em>(Alright! Alright!)<em>  
><em>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames<em>  
><em>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<em>  
><em>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight<em>  
><em>(Alright! Alright!)<em>

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love _

I would follow Edward to the end of the world and I know Edward would go to hell and come back for me.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_  
><em>I'm on the edge with you<em>  
><em>(You, you, you...)<em>

As the song finished Edward started banging on his little tray. I swear you would think I was deaf or something. I handed Edward a bowl of smashed peas and picked up a spoon. I tried to get Edward to open his mouth but nothing worked. He started pointing at me. I sighed, the things you do for love. I held my breath as I placed some peas in my mouth and chewed. Hey, I thought, this doesn't too badly.

"Yum, do you want some, Edward?" I asked with a smile on my face. He looked at me incredulously before opening his mouth. I placed some peas in his mouth and watched him chew. Just when I thought I was home free Edward grabbed some peas and threw them at me.

I guess he's still mad about what happened at school, I thought. I scolded him and gave him more peas. As soon as they were in his mouth his stuck his hand in his mouth and threw it at me. I wiped off the peas and tried to feed him again.

Half an hour later Charlie came home. He could hear Edward giggling in the kitchen and headed towards the destination. When he looked in the kitchen there was green stuff everywhere. As he entered he was in the face by the same green food coating the counter and the refrigerator. Two giggles were heard before a high girlish scream pierced the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the Cure

_Previously on My Green Eyed Baby: Half an hour later Charlie came home. He could hear Edward giggling in the kitchen and headed towards the destination. When he looked in the kitchen there was green stuff everywhere. As he entered he was in the face by the same green food coating the counter and the refrigerator. Two giggles were heard before and high girlish scream._

BPOV

After a whole week with baby Edward to myself I finally received a call from the Cullen's. They informed me they had a found a way to turn Edward back and would be picking us up soon. As I dressed Edward up for the last time I was filled with sadness. Sure, I missed my fiancée but I loved taking care of Edward. It made me feel like I was useful and I was capable of doing something. Taking care of Edward also made me feel maternal. If I could have children with Edward, his son would look exactly like him. (AN: We all know she can have kids so…)

Alice picked me up in Carlisle's Mercedes; I was confused to why she didn't bring her Porsche until I remembered that it wasn't safe for a toddler. As we sped to the Cullen mansion the car was silent except the radio that was on. A song I heard a long time ago began playing.

_It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<em>

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
><em>Until it was a battle cry<em>  
><em>I'll come back<em>  
><em>When you call me<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_Just because everything's changing_  
><em>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before<em>  
><em>All you can do is try to know who your friends are<em>  
><em>As you head off to the war<em>

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
><em>And follow the light<em>  
><em>You'll come back when it's over<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_You'll come back when it's over_  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
><em>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<em>  
><em>But just because they can't feel it too<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<em>

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
><em>Until they're before your eyes<em>  
><em>You'll come back<em>  
><em>When they call you<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When they call you<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

-Regina Spektor (the Call)

We arrived 10 minutes later, to all the Cullen's standing outside. As we got out the car I could see the longing in Esme and Rosalie's eyes. They wanted this as much as me, but I'm sure Edward didn't want to be a baby anymore.

"Hello Bella, Edward", Carlisle said. I smiled at him in return. As we converged into the dining room Carlisle spoke. "I have figured out a cure it's a mixture of concoctions that Edward must intake orally for the transformation to commence".

Carlisle left the room and came back with a Styrofoam cup with a lid on it. I guess he didn't want Edward to see or smell what's inside. Carlisle put a bendy straw into the opening and gave it to Edward. Edward stuck the straw in his mouth and began sucking. As he tasted he grimaced in disgust but continued drinking until there was nothing left.

Edward let out a large belch that could rival a grown man. Soon his stomach started growling loudly and he broke out into a sweat. His arms were covered in goose bumps and his breathing became frequent. As I put him down on the table I could see the changes begin.

His hair grew longer, his eyes became amber, and he started to grow bigger. A blinding flash resonated through the room and we covered our eyes. When the light disappeared there lay Edward. He was back to his normal self. Except his clothes his pants turned into a denim thong and his shirt was a bandeau top. His shoes and socks were ripped to shreds. I have to admit he looked pretty funny. Apparently Edward thought the same thing because he wolf whistled when Edward got off the table.

When Edward finally got his bearings I crushed him in a hug. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you my brown eyed beauty", whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"I missed you too, my green eyed baby".

The End

**Thank you guys for reading my story! I am currently working in another story it's called Skyscraper based off of Demi Lovato's new song.**

** They had walked all over her. Trampled her. Broke her. Scared her from own home. Now she's back with a backbone and confidence.**

**AN: I am also looking for a story it's a crossover Harry Potter and Twilight. Edward gets Bella pregnant and leaves she returns to Hogwarts. She has a daughter and becomes the DADA teacher. I need to know the title I've searched but can't find it.**


End file.
